Han Solo Is Missing!
by Princess-Bunhead
Summary: Princess Leia and her family are currently on Naboo, awaiting the return of Han Solo
1. Chapter 1

A light rain fell over the planet of Naboo as another day started on the lush green planet. Inside the house that was once occupied by senator Padme Amidala, in the room where she once slept lay her daughter, Leia Organa Solo. Though Padme was long gone her spirit still lingered where she once lived in the form of her grown daughter, once Leia found out about her mother's home planet she learned all she could of Padme's childhood on Naboo.

Waking to the sound of the rain hitting the roof, Leia rolled over in bed to find herself alone once again as it had been for the past few months. She sighed as she grabbed her robe from the back of a chair and pulled it on, letting her long hair cascade over her back as she walked to the window to watch the rain fall in hopes of getting a glimpse of her husband's famous ship the Millennium Falcon. The only thing she wanted was for him to return home and be with his family.

"Jaina! Quit shoving me!"

"We're dueling Jacen I'm supposed to!"

"Let me join in!"

"No! You're too little Ani!"

"I'm 15 I'm not little!"

Leia rolled her eyes as she heard the sound of her three teenage children down the hall yelling at each other like normal siblings. It was times like these she was glad she didn't know Luke when they were younger, they would have been at each other's throats constantly she could only imagine. Suddenly a loud crash as well as screams were heard causing Leia to bolt out of her bedroom and down the hall to the room her three children occupied, bursting through the door she found the room to be a wreck. Chunks of the walls were scattered all over the laser blasted floor, bits of the ceiling crumbled to the floor, covering her three children.

"What in the name of Tatooine's suns is going on in here!" demanded Leia as she looked at each child, almost as if daring them to lie to her.

"They wouldn't let me duel Ma, they said I was too little. Do I look too little to duel with them?" was Anakin's reply.

"That is not what I asked," she stated, as she walked around the room and looked at the destruction, "How did this room end up looking like the Battle of Endor?"

Jaina and Jacen glanced at each other then looked down at the floor without a word. They already knew what their mother was dealing with while their father was away, now this act only made it worse for her. Anakin, who inherited his father's wit, stuck his hands in his pockets and replied, "Well see we weren't there at the Battle of Endor so–."

"Anakin Solo if I hear one more remark like that I'll send you away to be trained by the Sith!" Leia yelled as she punched the wall causing more bits to fall to the floor.

Anakin's eyes went wide but he shut his mouth, when his mother said something like that it was obvious she was more than a little upset. Jacen walked up to his mother, towering over her as all the Solo men did, slowly he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. Leia pulled away and looked up at him, she wasn't through being angry at her children and that was the oldest trick he would use on her.

"Mother we'll fix this, we've repaired our other messes before." Jaina said finally.

"What were you thinking dueling in the house anyway? Who raised you? Your father?" Leia asked angrily as she looked at each and every child.

"We just wanted to get some training in Mom," replied Jacen, sensing something when his mother mentioned his father, "We've been on Naboo for months now, away from the academy we've gotta make sure we keep up our training."

Leia stormed to the door, looking around the room one more time before saying, "I can see why your father leaves for so long!" then slammed the door behind her.

"You really think she'd send me to the Sith?" asked Anakin finally.

Jaina rolled her eyes as she started to pick up the rubble. "You're an idiot Ani."

Jacen walked out of the room after his mother as she stormed to the dining room. He ran to catch up with her, standing at her side he said, "Mom, you know something about Dad don't you?"

"Shouldn't you be in there helping your brother and sister?" she replied as she walked to the table and sat down, not looking at her son.

"Mom, we have to know what's going on with him, he is our dad after all." said Jacen as he moved so she had to look at him, "I sense you know something Mom."

Leia's hard look softened as she looked at Jacen, he was able to read her better than any of her children. Sighing she sat back in her chair and said, "There is news, but it goes back to the reason we came to Naboo. It was not only because it is my mother's home planet, but also to stay in hiding."

"Hiding? From what?"

"Han is in trouble with bounty hunters again and this time they are threatening his family as well. As long as we are here we are safe from the bounty hunters, but I fear for your father each day he doesn't return."

Jacen watched his mother as she told him the news of his father. He always saw her as a strong woman, one who could get through anything, then he saw a new side of her. She could be afraid just as he was when he was a child only this time she was the one that needed to be protected. He bent down and hugged Leia tightly, protectively.

"Don't worry Mom, he's been in worse scrapes before. He'll return. Just give him time." said Jacen as he pulled away from the hug.

Leia smiled slightly then glanced toward the door as Anakin and Jaina walked into the room, covered in dust.

"Hey, you ditched us." said a frustrated Jaina.

Jacen shook his head. "No I was just–."

"Don't believe him Ma, I didn't trip him which caused him to fall on Jaina!" said Anakin quickly.

"That was you?" Jaina turned and glared at Anakin before running after him down the hall yelling that he was now in for it.

"Honest Jaina I had to make up for when I force pushed you, causing your lightsaber to hit him in the groin!" he yelled as he ran away from his older sister.

Jacen's eyes went wide. "Anakin you're dead!" he yelled as he ran down the hall along with Jaina, after their younger brother.

"YOU WOULDN'T LET ME DUEL! MA HELP!"

Leia chuckled as she stood and went to the window, watching as the rain beat against the glass while listening to her children, more Anakin, scream. Her smile faded as she began to think the one thing that would make the moment perfect would be to have her husband there, even if he spent his time cursing the hyperdrive on the Falcon and ignoring her, she wouldn't care. She just wanted Han Solo to return.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a year since Han Solo left his family to avoid bounty hunters and in that time his wife, Leia Organa Solo worried more and more each day that he would never return. She was not receiving any information as to his safety or where he was, causing her to fear the worst though she tried to hide it for the sake of her three children. The four of them continued to reside on the planet of Naboo, waiting for the return of Han Solo.

"Ma! Tell Jacen to–."

"Ani you're such a snitch!"

Leia sighed as she walked outside to the courtyard where her two sons were wrestling on the ground. She walked up to them and pulled them apart, even with as small as she was she was able to break up her fighting sons who towered over her.

"I don't even want to hear what happened," she said with a roll of her eyes as she stood between Anakin and Jacen, "Jacen, stop trying to kill your brother. Anakin, stop tormenting your brother."

Anakin gave his mother an innocent look. "Torment? C'mon Ma you should know me better than that."

Leia looked up at her youngest boy and said, "You're right, I should. Stop tormenting your brother."

"She told you Ani." said Jacen with a smirk, crossing his arms in front of him in triumph.

Rubbing her temples with her palms, Leia said as calmly as possible, "Jacen, I suggest you leave my presence before I use your lightsaber against you."

The two Solo boys glanced at each other then quickly left the courtyard, their mother was in one of her moods obviously. Leia heaved a sigh as she hated having to scold her children especially since they were all she had at the moment with her husband gone. Walking around the courtyard she noticed her daughter Jaina standing alone, looking out at the horizon as a light breeze picked up.

"Jaina? Why are you by yourself?" asked Leia as she walked up next to her daughter.

Jaina glanced at her mother then back out at the horizon. "I'm not showing off to any pilots like I would on Coruscant, if that's what you're wondering."

Leia frowned. "I don't like this any more than you do. This is for your safety, if we stayed on Coruscant who knows what could have happened. We were in great danger there, we are safe here."

"What about dad?" Jaina asked flatly. "We're just supposed to pretend like nothing is wrong? You act like all is well with him when—."

"I act that way for the sake of you kids young lady," snapped Leia, pointing a finger at her daughter, "right now I am on the edge, I would do anything to have your father back, to be held by him or even to fight with him! The closest thing I have to having him close is you three kids. I worry every day when he doesn't return."

Stopping herself from saying anymore, Leia walked away from Jaina at the same time hiding the tears that began to form in her eyes. Never had she cried in front of her children and she wasn't going to start now. Jaina watched her mother leave, a guilty feeling emerging as she began to regret what she said to Leia but she missed her father and worried about him every day, she thought her mother wasn't at all worried.

"What did you do to her Jaina?" asked Anakin as he came out into the courtyard shortly after Leia left.

"Shut up Ani." she replied with an annoyed look on her face.

Anakin shrugged as he walked up next to his sister. "Someone's in a bad mood."

Jaina glared at her younger brother. "Go annoy Jacen for a while you runt."

"I already did that."

"Look what is your problem?" she demanded.

Anakin scratched the back of his head calmly then looked at his sister. "While you and Jace train and tear up the place, giving Ma headaches to no end, somebody's gotta keep a positive attitude around here. At least until things get back to normal and Dad comes back."

"But you're always this way!"

"Dad's always gone!" exclaimed Anakin, "This isn't the first time he's left for a long period of time Jaina, I can count the months just like the rest of you."

"You don't know what you're talking about, quit trying to act like you do." said Jaina, walking away from her brother leaving him alone and angry. Anakin was sick and tired of his siblings thinking of him as a baby, the runt of the litter, he was only a year and a half younger than they were.

"Ani."

He turned and saw his mother standing at the other end of the courtyard, she looked so much older at that moment, even as he walked up to her and looked down at her he saw that he wasn't imagining it like he hoped he was. "What is it Ma?"

She heaved a sigh as she wrapped her arm around his and began walking him through the halls slowly. For a long time they walked in silence which made Anakin somewhat uncomfortable since that usually meant he was in trouble. Finally Leia looked up at her youngest son and said, "I got the first transmit from your father just a few minutes ago."

His eyes went wide. "You did? What'd he say? Can we finally go home?"

"Ani, he took a great risk sending the transmit to me. Let's hope nobody tracked it," she took a deep breath as she stopped walking and stood in front of her son, "Right now, your father is in hiding in the Dagobah System, the same place your uncle Luke found Master Yoda."

"Then he's ok Ma, no bounty hunter's gonna go there."

"Go where?"

Leia and Anakin turned to see Jacen and Jaina walking toward them, they obviously had finished another session of training. Leia updated the twins as to what was going on with their father then said, "I know you kids want to go home, I do too, but if we are captured by these bounty hunters who knows what they'll do to us just to get information about Han."

"Mom you've never been one to go into hiding." said Jacen.

"Yeah, what about the story where Dad was taken by that bounty hunter Boba Fett?" asked Jaina.

"That was years ago, and I didn't have three kids to worry about at the time." stated Leia, her voice showing how tired she was which was unusual for her.

The Solo teens looked at each other then at their mother, she was worn out and exhausted but not from having to keep them in line. It was everyday wondering if her husband was safe, hiding her emotions from her children so they continued to see her as the strong mother figure they always saw her as.

Anakin was the first to break away from the crowd. He walked down the hall to the docking bay where an X-wing sat as well as a few suits, as he began to pull on the orange suit Jacen stepped in and grabbed his arm. "Ani what are you doing?"

"You saw her Jace, somebody's gotta bring Dad back or else we're gonna lose her. Even I can see she's pining away." stated Anakin, pulling his arm away before continuing to suit up and grabbing a helmet.

"Are you crazy? It's bad enough she doesn't have Dad, losing one of us would kill her!"

Anakin ignored his brother as he walked to the X-wing, jumped inside and strapped in. He then looked over the edge and looked at Jacen. "I'm not afraid, and I'm the runt."

As the X-wing left the docking bay, Jacen stood in the middle of the empty docking bay. He heaved a sigh as he scratched the back of his head and mumbled to himself "Once again you leave me to explain to Mom."


	3. Chapter 3

Reading his console for the sixth time, Anakin Solo had to admit he was lost. He should have known better, after all he didn't know where the Dagobah System was in the first place, but he hated to see his mother suffer as she was in his father's absence. It had been almost a year since Han left his family, that was far too long for all of them to be away from him.

"Damn I'm lost." he said to himself as he looked around, the blanket of stars in front of him, "Artoo didn't you go to Dagobah with Uncle Luke? Can't you find it again?"

Small beeps and whirrs came from the back of the X-wing as the small translating pad flashed in front of Anakin. He sighed and shook his head, "C'mon Artoo, we gotta find Dad. For the sake of Ma."

Suddenly frantic beeps and clicks were heard from the droid causing Anakin to look around him. Something was out there. He was suddenly jolted as if he had been hit by an asteroid, only there weren't any asteroids around him, it was then he saw what could only be an Imperial Star Cruiser. He heard enough stories from his parents to know what one looked like, was that what hit him? Suddenly he was hit again, whatever it was wanted him to fly toward the Cruiser so he set his course for the giant mass in front of him. As soon as he landed his ship it was seized, and he was wrenched out of the cockpit.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Anakin as he was pushed through the halls with no explanation, "I wasn't doing anything! Let me go!"

He was led to a cell bay and thrown into a cell, a few minutes later a figure entered the cell. His face was covered by a faded green helmet that matched his green armor, the armor of a bounty hunter. Anakin glared at him, this could be one of the scum after his father.

"You look like someone I'm after." stated the nameless figure.

"I try not to piss off bounty hunters." replied Anakin.

"How is it you look so much like my rival Han Solo?" he asked, ignoring Anakin's remark.

"I don't know any Han Solo." Anakin kept his glare though he could feel his heart fall to his stomach. If this hunter finds out he's the son of Han, he's in big trouble.

"You don't seem to get it," stated the figure, his voice rising, "I am Boba Fett, and I am going to find your father. Now where is he?"

How had he survived the Sarlaac? Anakin had a feeling this was just a joke to scare him into telling this bounty hunter where his father was. His glare became deadly as he spat back at the one now known as Boba Fett, "Go to hell."

An evil chuckle was heard then suddenly Anakin was on the floor, stars dancing in front of his eyes as he heard Boba Fett leave the cell. He had just been sucker punched by a bounty hunter that knew he was the son of Han Solo who he happened to have a grudge on, this was not his lucky day. Sitting up against the wall, Anakin rubbed his jaw as he lightly thumped his head against the wall, thinking over how much he screwed up when all he wanted to do was find his father so the Solo family would be whole again.

He thought he should reach out through the Force and contact his brother or sister then decided against it, after all Jacen and Jaina were always pulling him out of his little mishaps. For once he wanted to prove that he didn't need their help. The only problem was, how was he going to get himself out of this?

The cell door opened once again and he was violently pulled to his feet then dragged down the hall to a room with a window showing an unknown planet in full view. Anakin was pushed to the floor in front of the bounty hunter he still wouldn't accept as being Boba Fett, then pulled to his feet by the hair.

"You're going to tell me where your father is even if I have to kill you to get the information out of you." stated Boba Fett in a deadly voice.

"Can't tell you what I don't know." said Anakin, trying to hold back the pain in his voice.

"I grow tired of your games," Boba Fett pushed Anakin against the glass of the window as hard as he could, "Is that where you were going?"

_How the hell should I know?_ Thought Anakin, at the same time he thought as quickly as possible what he could say to the bounty hunter that would shake him off his father's trail. He then remembered a story his mother used to tell him all the time about when she was captured, it was worth a try at least. "That is Dantooine isn't it?"

Boba Fett punched Anakin in the back causing the youth to fall in a heap on the ground as the bounty hunter stepped over him and walked out of the room saying, "Set your course for Dantooine, seems we were wrong about the Dagobah System."

Watching the bounty hunter leave, Anakin was proud of himself for thinking so quickly but at the same time he was starting to wonder what was to become of him now. There was that feeling rising inside him, aside from the pain he just received from Boba Fett, that maybe he should reach out to his brother or sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacen and Jaina stood in the field where it is said their grandmother and grandfather spent long afternoons together, only they weren't talking over what was troubling them. Leia finally had enough of their destruction in her home and told them if they wanted to train they had to take it outside, so out in the field they dueled into the late afternoon.

"C'mon Jay you can do better than that," panted Jacen as he lunged at his twin sister, frustrated that she didn't even react to his attack, "what's with you?"

Jaina gave her brother an annoyed look then put away her lightsaber. "You wanna know what's with me?" she walked up to him and poked him hard in the chest causing him to fall to the ground, "How could you let Anakin run off like that? You're the man of the house now, but just like Dad you didn't use your head!"

Rubbing his now sore backside, Jacen slowly stood to his feet as he looked at his sister. "Look I didn't want the midget nerf herder to leave but he had a point. Mom's pining away for Dad and nobody's doing a thing."

"Then why didn't you go!" exclaimed Jaina, "Ani's only going to get caught and that'll kill Mother. Who's to say he won't get killed? You ever think of that? Only every bounty hunter knows who we are Jacen!"

"Calm down Jay, it's bad enough I have to live with the fact I let him go," he said with a sigh as he picked up his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt, "then you bring that up and it makes my life all the more easier." he finished sarcastically.

Jaina shoved her twin violently as she glared at him. "EASIER? Try being mom for a day you moron! If you think you've got it easy she must be in paradise! She doesn't have Dad and now she doesn't have Ani, what are you missing!"

"I—."

"You're missing your damn mind! That's what you're missing!"

Jacen glared at his sister for only a second when he suddenly heard a voice he knew only he could hear, a voice he knew all too well. Ignoring Jaina he listened to the voice, his eyes going wide before turning on his heel quickly and running toward home, Jaina following close behind.

"Jacen I'm yelling at you! Don't turn your back on me!"

He stopped and turned suddenly, causing Jaina to run right into him. He grabbed her before she could fall to the ground and said, "I can't explain, but someone just reached me through the Force, and I have to go."

Jaina's eyes went wide. "It was Anakin wasn't it? You wouldn't leave unless it was him! Why didn't he contact me? Did he find Dad?"

"You have to stay here with Mom, I can't tell you anything else." stated Jacen, "It's to keep you safe."

"And what am I supposed to tell Mother when she sees you're missing?" asked Jaina.

Jacen shrugged as he rushed to the docking bay and started to suit up. "I don't know, but you can't tell her Anakin contacted me through the Force. I shouldn't have told you."

"Why not? What's he got against me anyway?" she demanded, grabbing a helmet for her brother.

Taking the helmet from his sister and climbing into the cockpit of an X-wing, Jacen looked at Jaina and said, "Who's the one that's always calling him runt or too little?"

She crossed her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you become the wise Jedi?"

"Since the last thing our kid brother said was 'I'm not afraid, and I'm the runt'."

Jaina frowned as her twin brother took off from the docking bay then sighed. She wasn't ready to face her mother and tell her that the last of the Solo men had left Naboo, suddenly she knew what Jacen had to go through when he told Leia Anakin left. Taking a deep breath she exited the docking bay into the house and searched for her mother, thinking over what she was to say that would make the news easier to hear but nothing she thought up would make it easier on her mother.

"Jaina? Where's your brother? I thought you two were in the fields traning."

The young Solo woman looked at her mother and suddenly she couldn't think at all what to tell Leia. How do you tell your own mother her son left to help her other son that could be in trouble? Smiling weakly she said, "About that, you see—."

"What happened?" interrupted Leia, a frantic look on her face, "Is Jacen all right? Where is he?"

"Mother calm down," said Jaina as she tried to calm her mother down, leading her to a nearby bench, "There's no easy way to say this but he just left."

Leia's eyes went wide. "What?" she exclaimed as she jumped up and started for the docking bay only to have her daughter grab her by the arm and stop her.

"No Mother, he's long gone. The only instructions he gave me were you can't know where he's going or why, it's for our safety." explained Jaina, holding her mother up as she started to fall from the weight of the news.

"First your father then your brothers," said Leia, her voice cracking, "I don't even know if they're safe! I'm supposed to protect Jacen and Anakin, where was I when they decided to leave so I could stop them?"

Jaina listened to her mother and sighed. She never realized how much Leia went through in raising her and her brothers, the fear she must have had each time they left on a mission, she always thought her mother knew her children could come out of anything. After all they were Solos. Leia always seemed as strong as her husband, some of the time stronger, now she seemed so vulnerable.

"Mother don't cry, Dad'll be back soon and he'll bring Jacen and Ani with him. That's when you can punish them for leaving Naboo without your permission."

Leia looked at Jaina and finally nodded her head. "You're right. Now I now why I had you, to help me stay sane," she stood straight and started to walk with the grace associated with Princess Leia Organa Solo, "I can tell you one thing, I'm feeding those boys to the Sarlaac when they come home, that will teach them not to listen to their mother."


	5. Chapter 5

Jacen traveled to the Dagobah System, he had been there many times while training with his uncle, Luke Skywalker, so he knew exactly how to get there. His plan was to pick up his father, if he was still there, then go to save his brother for he knew there was no way he could go up against a bounty hunter alone. Coming into the planet's system, Jacen got ready to land his X-wing, reaching out to see if he could feel the presence of his father and hoping Han was still there so he wouldn't have to go up against Boba Fett alone.

Landing the X-wing in the murky, swampy atmosphere of Dagobah, Jacen stepped out of his ship and pulled out his blaster. Trudging through the mud he searched the somewhat familiar world around him as he continued to reach out, feeling for his father. Suddenly he was pushed to the ground, landing face first in the mud as whoever or whatever assaulted him, slapping the blaster out of his hand leaving him scrambling to grab for his lightsaber. He turned on his back and jumped to his feet as he ignited his lightsaber, hoping to finally see his attacker.

"Jacen?"

Young Solo's eyes went wide at the sound of his name, but it wasn't his father's voice that spoke. "Uncle Luke?"

Luke Skywalker quickly removed his cloak to get a better look at his nephew, even if he sensed his presence he still wasn't sure that his nephew would be in the Dagobah System when he was supposed to be in hiding on Naboo. Handing the blaster back to Jacen he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Wiping the mud from his eyes and face, Jacen grabbed his blaster from Luke and replied, "I was searchin' for Dad. Last we heard he was here. I'd ask what you're doing here but you're always here."

"I was contacted through the Force by Anakin to come here, that Han would be here," explained Luke, "but I've searched everywhere and he's nowhere to be found."

Jacen stopped and stared at his uncle. "What? We just got the transmission three days ago he has to be here!"

"Calm down Jacen he's fine," replied Luke, "The real question is why are you here? Shouldn't you be pursuing the bounty hunter that is holding your brother?"

"My plan was to meet up with Dad then go rescue Anakin. I can't go against a bounty hunter alone."

Luke raised an eyebrow as he listened to Jacen's plan then nodded. "That's a good plan, the only problem is I don't think it will work since Han isn't anywhere to be found around here and I can't think of where else he could be."

Jacen sighed, running his fingers through his now mud plastered hair in frustration. "Mom's going through enough not having him around, now Ani leaves and then I go. But I had to Uncle Luke, he contacted me and I couldn't ignore it."

"You did the right thing, even if Leia won't think so. She'll understand later of course but right now she can't know all that is going on with her family."

"But what am I going to do now? I mean if Dad isn't here that means I have to go up against Boba Fett alone, and before you start lecturing me Uncle Luke, this is nothing like going up against Vader alone."

"Jacen you're heart is in the right place but you're forgetting something very important. Anakin is just as good of a fighter as you are. I don't know why you and Jaina insist on never giving him that chance."

Looking at his uncle, Jacen replied, "Yeah I wonder that too."

"Stop wondering then, here's that chance to see that Anakin has just as much of that Solo fight inside him as you and your sister." stated Luke as he slapped Jacen on the shoulder.

Together Luke and Jacen trudged through the swampy grounds that surrounded them, continuing their search for Han Solo. Pushing back vines from his path, Jacen tried once again to reach out through the Force and sense the presence of his father, hoping to feel it very soon because he didn't want to face the fact that his father was not there.

"I thought I made it clear you weren't to leave Naboo until I returned."

Jacen turned suddenly to face his father, Luke standing behind him, the look on his face showed he was not happy to see his son. Luke nodded to Jacen, his way of telling him to tell Han why he left Naboo.

"Listen Dad, we got your transmission that you were here and the next thing we know, Anakin left to find you. Then he contacted me through the Force saying that he was captured by Boba Fett and needed help. I came here looking for you so we could go rescue him."

Han frowned as he listened to Jacen explain the events of what happened after he sent his transmission. If he knew it was going to cause so much trouble he would not have sent it in the first place, but he had to let his wife and children know where he was after so long of not hearing from him. He glanced at Luke and said, "Boba Fett survived. Now he's got my son. This is more than personal."

"But Han what about the bounty on your head?" asked a surprised Luke, following his friend through the swamps, Jacen close behind.

"To hell with that Luke. Anakin may be able to take care of himself but now that he's a prisoner of Boba Fett." stated Han as he soon came to his ship, the Millennium Falcon. It was obvious he worked to make it blend in with the rest of the atmosphere.

Jacen started to walk away, he was going to return to his X-wing and follow Han only his father grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into the Falcon without a word. The smuggler looked at Luke and said, "You take his ship, he's coming with me. We have a lot to talk about."

Luke nodded and stepped away from the ship, soon he disappeared into the vines and trees. Jacen walked through the Falcon with his father, dreading the talk he was to have. Han sat down in his usual seat after pushing his son in the co-pilot's chair then just stared at him, making Jacen very uncomfortable.

"Why'd you let your brother go?" he asked in a demanding voice though he was leaning back in the chair.

"Dad he was coming to get you for the sake of Mom. She has not been the same since you left, she looks older, she just doesn't look like Mom." replied Jacen, looking his father square in the eye.

"You're the oldest boy while I'm away, the man of the house. You're supposed to keep your siblings and mother safe!" stated Han, leaning forward and pointing a finger at Jacen.

"I wouldn't have to be if you were home more often Dad!" exclaimed Jacen, "For the first time in my life I saw Mom on the verge of tears because you were gone! Why do you put her through this?"

"Don't yell at me boy! I'm your father! And right now I gotta rescue Anakin," he said as he stood and walked to the door of the cockpit and called, "Chewie! We're leaving, Ani's in trouble!"

Jacen looked up at his father then said, "Hey, why is it I couldn't feel your presence?"

Han looked down at Jacen, a look of anger still on his face, "You should know by now that I talked to Luke and figured out how to keep you kids from using your Jedi tricks on me. I'm tricked enough by your mother." he then walked out of the cockpit after screams were heard from the other end of the ship, "Damn Chewie don't mess with the hyperdrive! I just got it working!"


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin Solo paced the small cell he was thrown into after telling the bounty hunter his father was hiding on Dantooine, he was beginning to think his captors had forgotten about him since he had been waiting for what seemed like hours. It really didn't bother him because he wasn't looking forward to the moment when the bounty hunter confronted him over the fact that his father, Han Solo, was nowhere to be found.

He wondered if Luke found his father and they returned safely to Naboo where his mother would be waiting for him. He also wondered if Jacen decided to come to his aid though he doubted it, the reason being Leia didn't need another loved one leaving her and Jacen would be the last person to leave his mother. It was worth a try, it looked to Anakin that he was on his own in trying to escape.

The cell door slid open at that moment to reveal Boba Fett, even if he couldn't see his face Anakin could tell the bounty hunter was glaring at him. Boba Fett stepped into the cell next to young Solo then swung at him with his armored arm, catching Anakin on the side of the head causing the youth to fall to his knees and close his eyes tight. Anakin didn't want to cry out in pain as he was sure the bounty hunter wanted him to.

"Care to tell me again where Solo is, boy?" demanded Boba Fett.

Slowly opening his eyes and looking up at his captor, Anakin replied, "You're the bounty hunter, you tell me."

Boba Fett kicked Anakin in the rib cage with such force young Solo doubled over on the ground and coughed. Boba Fett then grabbed his prisoner by the hair, pulled him to his feet, and pushed him against the wall before saying, "Tell me where your father is or I go after your mother!"

Anakin, though in great pain, glared at Boba Fett. "You really are desperate to find him aren't you?"

"I could snap your neck right now," threatened Boba Fett, "Dead or alive you mean nothing to me. I'll find your father either way."

Letting go of Anakin and letting him fall in a heap on the floor of the cell, Boba Fett stormed out leaving the youth alone to wonder why he didn't execute him at that moment. The bounty hunter walked down the hall away from the cell Anakin was being held in, unaware of the dark figure lurking in the shadows toward the cell he just exited. Glancing down each side of the hall to make sure the coast was clear, the unknown figure opened the door and stepped in to see Anakin Solo still on the ground.

Anakin glanced up but didn't make any effort to get up as he groaned, "Haven't I been through enough torture today?"

"Anakin, you need to get up."

Young Solo's eyes went wide as he sat up, his back against the wall of the cell. "Uncle Luke? You're supposed to be looking for Dad!"

Luke Skywalker knelt down next to his youngest nephew and helped him to his feet. "Don't worry yourself about that. Right now we have to get you out of here." he replied simply as he began walking Anakin out of the cell.

"What about Jacen?" asked Anakin, clutching his middle where Boba Fett had kicked him as he started out of the cell with his uncle.

"I will explain everything when we are out of here. Now stay quiet." commanded Luke in his soft voice.

Together uncle and nephew stepped out of the prison cell, making sure the hall was clear before quietly rushing down the halls of the cell bay, hiding in the shadows so as to stay undetected. They made their way to the docking bay where Luke's X-wing sat seemingly unnoticed, rushing to the ship it was established the X-wing had been noticed by none other than Boba Fett. The bounty hunter emerged from the shadows of the ship, a blaster in his hands.

"Boba Fett." stated a surprised Luke, stopping suddenly at seeing his old foe.

"Jedi Skywalker."

Anakin's eyes darted from his uncle to Boba Fett then back to his uncle. Something told him this reunion was not going to be a pleasant one. Slowly he made his way to the X-wing then spotted the one he flew in before being violently pulled out then shoved into a cell and beaten, it was then he remembered his lightsaber was in the cockpit or he hoped it was still there.

"So you survived the Sarlaac." said Luke while watching the bounty hunter's every movement, his gloved hand inching toward the lightsaber clipped to his belt.

Boba Fett aimed his blaster at Luke and answered, "No thanks to you and your gang."

Before the Jedi Knight had a chance to react a shot echoed throughout the docking bay, only nobody was hit. Anakin Solo stood in front of his uncle, the purple blade of his lightsaber blazing as much as the fire in his eyes. The moment Boba Fett shot at Luke, Anakin ignited his lightsaber and stopped the blast before it could hit his uncle.

"Anakin, get out of the way this isn't your fight." commanded Luke as he ignited his own lightsaber.

"Nothing doing, this guy has pissed me off and I want to get him back." spat Anakin, his glare becoming more deadly.

"Too much like your father, boy," stated Boba Fett, his blaster pointed at his prisoner, "but I don't need you around anymore."

Anakin Solo took a fighting stance, his lightsaber held at the ready as he watched Boba Fett's every movement with a deadly glare. "Unlike my father, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Luke stood behind his nephew watching the bounty hunter as well, at the same time reaching out through the Force to his other nephew, if Han Solo was planning on saving his youngest son he better hurry before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon behind his father, Jacen Solo watched the stars streak past as they rushed to rescue young Anakin Solo from the bounty hunter Boba Fett. He listened to Han instruct his copilot Chewbacca in navigating the galaxy toward Dantooine where his son was being held captive by his old foe. Suddenly Jacen heard the voice of his uncle Luke as if he were sitting in the seat next to him, only he should be on Naboo informing Leia and Jaina what was happening with Anakin. He listened to the voice of his uncle, his eyes going wide at what he was told and as the voice faded he looked at his father and said, "Dad, you better hope the hyperdrive is working."

Han heaved a sigh of frustration and replied, "Why's that Son?"

"Anakin's in more trouble than expected. He's challenging the bounty hunter!"

Chewbacca growled at Han in return he jumped out of his chair and out of the cockpit. He rushed to see if the hyperdrive was in fact working like he always fixed it to but it always failed to do so. Checking the wiring Han yelled toward the cockpit, "Ok Chewie punch it!"

There was a violent jolt causing Han to fall to the floor. He picked himself up then walked to the cockpit, sitting in the pilot's chair he asked Jacen, "So where's Anakin supposed to be? Did you get that from your uncle? Or do we have to figure that out ourselves?"

"Near Dantooine." replied Jacen as he glared at his father, "At least somebody listens to Mother."

"I don't need your guilt trip right now Son." stated Han as he guided the Falcon through the galaxy while traveling through hyperspace. He wasn't happy with the fact that the reason he was dodging bounty hunters in the first place had to do with an argument he had with Leia concerning his smuggling career - he was going to prove to her he wasn't too old to be a smuggler, that it shouldn't matter he was a family man now.

The stars shooting past suddenly slowed as the Falcon came out of hyperspace, right in front of an Imperial Star Cruiser. Chewbacca turned to Han and grunted in which Han replied, "I thought so too Chewie, who knew Cruisers were still around."

"Cruisers?" Jacen asked in confusion as he looked at the ship lurking in front of them.

"Yeah Son, those are what we saw a lot of before the Death Star was destroyed," Han glanced back at Jacen, "we thought they were all destroyed right after the Battle of Endor."

Jacen looked at the Star Cruiser then reached out through the Force to sense if Luke and Anakin were indeed on that ship. He heaved a sigh then left the cockpit to gather his thoughts over the feelings he felt from his brother, his leaving piqued Han's curiosity and he followed after his son.

"Jacen they're in there aren't they?"

Young Solo glanced at his father then frowned, a glare crossing his eyes. "Yeah, but thanks to you Anakin's not trusting his feelings like he should."

Han frowned. "Thanks to me? This isn't a good time to try and start a fight with me boy."

"Don't you get it? The only reason he's protecting you is for Mom's sake, so that she no longer has to go another day without you! Now he's being threatened by a bounty hunter who is hunting you down and the only feeling I'm getting from Anakin is anger!"

"Jacen Solo!" yelled Han as he pointed a finger at his oldest son though he knew there was truth in what was just said. He had no doubt Anakin was only putting his neck out on the line for his father was for the sake of his mother, the youngest Solo always looked out for Leia better than Han ever did. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Han ran his fingers through his hair and turned his back on Jacen.

"Dad what are you tryin' to prove by leaving all the damn time? You're not the smuggler you were on Tatooine when Uncle Luke first met you!" exclaimed Jacen, he wasn't about to finish the argument since he had been waiting a long time to tell his father these things.

"Are you gonna continue to act like your mother or use your Force to tell Luke we are here?" asked Han with a sigh before walking back to the cockpit and sitting in his chair next to Chewbacca.

The wookie copilot gave a long growl as he looked at Han, causing Han to lean back in his chair and say, "Don't rub it in Chewie, I know he's right. It's bad enough I'm never right when arguing with Leia."

Chewbacca and Han piloted the Falcon closer to the Imperial Star Cruiser at the same time trying to stay undetected. Soon they were docked in one of the many docking bays on the Star Cruiser, then Jacen and Han left the Falcon while Chewbacca stood guard of the ship. Together father and son dodged through the halls and shadows of the ship to stay undetected while making their way to the docking bay where Luke and Anakin were threatened by Boba Fett.

"Where the hell is it?" asked Han as he pulled out his blaster and glanced at the door they were standing next to.

Jacen shrugged then turned to the same door his father was looking at as screams were heard from the other side of it.

"...Go to hell bounty hunter!"

"That's my boy." mumbled Han before opening the door and rushing inside, at the same time Jacen ignited his lightsaber and followed after his father.

Anakin was standing in front of Boba Fett with his lightsaber at the ready and out of breath. Luke Skywalker was standing off to the side with his lightsaber in his hand but not ignited, he glanced over and saw Han then glanced back at Anakin. The reason for him not fighting the bounty hunter with his nephew was he sensed there was no danger, otherwise he would be fighting as well.

"Han Solo," stated Boba Fett as he pushed Anakin aside while walking toward his old rival, "we meet again."

"Only this time you have no Jabba the Hutt to send me to." replied Han as he pointed his blaster at the bounty hunter.

There was an evil chuckle that came from under the helmet. "No matter. I'll enjoy killing you."

Anakin started after Boba Fett, intending to stab him with his lightsaber from behind, only Luke stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the bounty hunter, Han, and Jacen. The Jedi Knight pulled his struggling nephew to the same X-wing young Solo had piloted from Naboo, forced the helmet on Anakin's head then said, "Anakin you have to listen to me. Your father has fought this bounty hunter before, he knows what to do, and this time he has your brother," he glanced over at the trio then back at Anakin, "What you need to do right now is go back to Naboo and let Leia know you're safe."

"What about you? What are you gonna do?" demanded Anakin.

"I'm not about to leave your father as he goes up against Boba Fett, last time was pure luck." Luke replied quickly as he watched Anakin start up the X-wing then fly out of the docking bay.


	8. Chapter 8

Another morning started like all the others for Princess Leia Organa Solo, the morning sun would pour into her bedroom as she opened her eyes and rolled over on her side. It was at that moment every morning she was reminded of the absence of her husband and two sons, it was at that moment she wondered how much longer until her only daughter would leave her to join in the search for Han Solo.

Sitting up and glancing out the window, Leia wondered why she was getting out of bed at all. There was not real reason to since she wasn't going to learn of her loved one's whereabouts and she couldn't send out a transmission because Han requested she didn't. She wondered how she could continue to put herself through such stress and continue to love the one who puts her under this stress. As she got out of bed there was a sudden commotion outside her bedroom door, before she could investigate the door burst open and her youngest son Anakin appeared, his hair a mess and his face badly bruised. Leia's eyes widened as she rushed to hug her son tightly, holding back tears as she knew how much he hated when she became emotional around him.

"Ma, I'm sorry I left suddenly but—."

She shook her head as she looked up at Anakin. "Just tell me you found Han."

Anakin opened his mouth to answer then bit his lip. How was he going to reply to that? He didn't exactly find his father, his father found him, not only that Han wasn't with him at the present time like he was sure his mother was hoping for. He pulled away from his mother and scratched the back of his head as he replied, "Well, you could say that."

Leia frowned. "Anakin Solo this is no time to joke around with me. Either you found your father or you didn't."

"Well Ma you see, here's the thing—."

"ANAKIN!"

Leia took a deep breath after snapping at her son. She hated when he wouldn't tell her directly the information he had. She looked him in the eye and stated, "I have to know right now, did you or did you not find Han?"

"He sorta found me after I was captured by this Boba Fett, when I was close to findin' him." Anakin answered quickly, seeing the look in his mother's eyes.

Sighing heavily, Leia sat down on the edge of her bed. "You were captured by Boba Fett?"

Anakin sat down next to his mother and hugged her, at the same time feeling awkward for comforting his mother since it was usually Jacen or Han that did so. "Yeah Ma I was, but it helped Dad. I was close to Dagobah when I was captured and when they asked if that was where he was, I remembered that story you used to tell, we ended up near Dantooine."

Leia smiled slightly at her son's quick thinking in keeping Han safe, she then realized his being captured had to be why Jacen left. "Where is your father now? Why isn't he with you?"

"Uncle Luke told me to come back to you once Dad and Jacen started fighting with Boba Fett. I really didn't want to Ma, I wanted to stay there with him."

"Luke? What was he doing there?" asked Leia in confusion.

"I contacted him to go get Dad and bring him home, Jacen was supposed to come and help me," replied Anakin with a sigh, "but my plan didn't really work because nobody listens to me."

Watching Anakin as he stood and began pacing the floor, obviously frustrated with the fact that his plan was not taken seriously at some point, Leia realized how grown up her youngest son had become. She knew of course he was just as grown up as his brother and sister but the family never gave him the chance to show his skills as a Jedi and mapping out plans. "Son, just in the amount of time you were captured by Boba Fett, do you think Han, Jacen, and Luke could defeat him?"

Anakin turned and looked at her confused. "Um, I really don't know. I don't think he's much of a fighter without that blaster of his."

"Did you fight him?"

"He was shooting at me, I fought off the shots with my lightsaber."

Leia stood quickly, grabbing her robe and rushing out of the room leaving Anakin more confused than before. He followed after his mother as she walked down the hall to Jaina's room and knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer as she stepped into the room.

"Mother! What are you—."

"Get dressed Jaina. We are going to go save your father." stated Leia as she started to pull clothes out of her daughter's closet.

Jaina's eyes went wide, she didn't know that Anakin had returned. "Mother are you crazy? Dad said for us to stay here!"

"Well now things have changed. Anakin came and gave us the news of what was happening to him, now he's going to help us in finishing the rescue."

It was Anakin's turn to act surprised along with Jaina. "Ma, what are you talking about? I can't–."

Leia turned and looked at her youngest son. "You just told me Boba Fett was nothing without his blaster. You are the only one here that has actually fought that bounty hunter," she walked up next to him, "Right now I need you to think up a plan to disarm Boba Fett so that we can take him."

Jaina frowned as she quickly got out bed and protested, "But Mother Ani can't—."

"Can't what Jaina? It seems to me we need help from someone who fought against Boba Fett, and your father isn't here." stated Leia, giving her daughter a stern look.

Jaina crossed her arms in front of her and looked at her younger brother. "Fine. So what's the plan Bantha Boy?"

Anakin glared at his sister. "Listen Jabba's slave girl reject I've been through hell and back trying to find Dad! That bounty hunter smacked me around as much as he could, he's really got it in for our father!"

"Enough!" yelled Leia as she stepped between her children, "Jaina, get dressed. Anakin, you continue with that plan as you get a ship ready for us. Now I'm going to get dressed and ready to leave and I don't want to hear any more fighting from either of you! Got it?"

Both Jaina and Anakin nodded as they looked at the ground. Leia walked out of her daughter's room with her son close behind, he walked up next to her and asked, "Ma, why are you insisting I come up with a plan?"

"Because I think you have one already in mind." she stated simply then turned to look at him, "I'm sure the whole time you were flying back from Dantooine you were planning on how to save your father." Leia then stepped into her room and closed the door behind her.

Anakin stood in front of his mother's door in almost shock. He scratched the back of his head as he said to himself, "How does she do that?"


	9. Chapter 9

Han Solo ducked behind a pile of crates just in time for a shot to miss his arm. He was beginning to see Leia's point, he was getting too old for this kind of action as much as he wanted to deny it. The fact was since confronting Boba Fett his son Jacen had done most of the fighting as well as Luke Skywalker, it was rather embarrassing to have his colleague keep up with his son and yet he could not.

"Stop hiding Solo!" exclaimed Boba Fett as he stepped closer to the pile of crates with his blaster at the ready, "I expected better from you!"

Han wiped away some hair as it clung to his sweaty forehead. "Same with you bastard! You're not much without Vader or Jabba are you?"

Jacen listened to the verbal fight between his father and the bounty hunter then walked up next to his uncle and asked, "What is he up to?"

"You'd think after all these years of knowing him you'd know not to question what your father does." replied Luke as he watched Boba Fett carefully.

Listening to the bounty hunter's footsteps, Han waited until Boba Fett was close enough and then pushed the crates down with all his strength causing them to tumble down on top of the bounty hunter. He then rushed to disarm his foe only to hear another shot ring out and in the next second his arm began to go numb. Looking in the direction of where Boba Fett had fallen the bounty hunter was laying on his back with his blaster smoking, he had shot Han Solo.

Jacen turned suddenly to Luke and said, "He just shot Dad! We have to do something Uncle Luke!"

Luke grabbed his nephew by the arm as the young Solo started toward the fallen bounty hunter. "Jacen, stop trying so hard to be the hero. Han survived being frozen in carbonite by this guy, getting shot is nothing to him."

"But Luke—."

"Right now Han is fighting for the protection of his family. Having you step in would kill him more than getting shot by Boba Fett."

Jacen stared at his uncle then looked back at his father and the bounty hunter. Han was continuing to fight even though his arm was bleeding, it was obvious he was in pain but that didn't stop him as he kicked at the bounty hunter and struggled with him on the floor. He had fought with his father before but never before had he seen such determination in his father's face, or such hatred for his foe.

"I had to see it to believe it. The bounty hunter is still alive."

Both Luke and Jacen turned suddenly at the sound of Leia's voice as she walked up next to them, Anakin and Jaina following close behind her. She watched closely as her husband fought with Boba Fett on the ground then turned to her brother and said, "I want you to follow me," turning to Jacen she said, "Give me your lightsaber."

"Mom I don't—."

"Boy you give me that lightsaber!" she exclaimed, not caring if Han and the bounty hunter heard her. She wanted to execute the plan Anakin had explained to her on the way to the Imperial Star Cruiser and she was in no mood to argue with Jacen, especially with how angry she was with him.

Jacen quickly gave his mother the weapon of a Jedi then watched with his siblings as their mother and uncle rushed to the aide of Han Solo. The smuggler glanced up when he heard the footsteps, his eyes going wide when he saw Leia - She was supposed to be on Naboo!

"Leia get back!" he yelled to her as he struggled out of Boba Fett's grip and jumped to his feet.

Boba Fett turned his helmeted head toward Princess Leia. It was obvious to him Han Solo would give his life for her and his children, why he didn't kill the young Solo he had in his clutches when he had the chance he did not know. Why kill his enemy when he could get rid of the only thing Han loves most? The bounty hunter started for Leia, in the same instant she tossed something behind him but that didn't concern him since he was going to execute this defenseless woman. Luke quickly jumped in between Leia and Boba Fett, his lightsaber ignited and at the ready, only he wouldn't have to use it at all. A scream echoed throughout the docking bay as Boba Fett clawed at his back before slumping to the ground, a scorched hole the result of Han's attack on his enemy.

"Is he actually dead this time?" asked Luke as he stepped toward the motionless body of Boba Fett.

Han glared at the body before stepping over it and glancing at Luke, "You check, I'm done with him." he then walked up to Leia, the woman he was forced to be separated from for a long period of time. He looked down at her and said, "I told you to get back! When are you ever going to listen to me?"

Leia frowned, placing her hands on her hips as she replied, "It's good to know you're so grateful! If it weren't for me who knows what Boba Fett would have done to you!"

"Listen Princess I had everything under control!"

"Oh I see, so you were going to let him win the fight?"

Han pointed a finger at Leia and stated, "Why are you here? You should be on Naboo."

Leia crossed her arms in front of her and glared at Han as she replied, "Do you honestly think you can go up against a bounty hunter on your own?"

Luke rolled his eyes as he listened to his sister and brother-in-law fight while he checked the body of Boba Fett. He determined that the bounty hunter this time was truly dead, one less hunter after Han at least. Standing to his feet he walked away from Han and Leia as they continued to fight and walked up next to Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin.

"So, are they happy to see each other?" asked Anakin as he watched his parents.

Luke chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Where did Dad learn to use a lightsaber?" asked Jacen as he leaned against Luke's X-wing.

"Let's just say he's had to learn in the worst of times." replied Luke since he knew the kids didn't know about his misfortune on Hoth.

Jaina turned her back on her family and started back to the ship. "I don't know about you, but the sooner we get back to Naboo, the sooner we can pack up and head back to Coruscant."

"I love disappointing you sister dear," stated Anakin, "But who's to say that bounty hunter was the only one after Dad?"

Jacen raised an eyebrow then turned to Jaina, "He's right, Dad may not be off the hook yet."

Rolling her eyes Jaina said, "Great so we still have to stay on Naboo while he has to go in hiding someplace else? Why doesn't he just come to Naboo with us? Nobody would think to find him there, there's not a cantina to be found!"

"Calm down Jaina—."

"Don't tell me to calm down landspeeder road kill," she stated to Jacen, "You can't tell me you enjoy living on Naboo!"

"Actually it's kind of pleasant." said Anakin with a crooked smile.

"Shut up Ani who asked you?" she snapped.

Luke Skywalker sighed, it was obvious the Solo children inherited the arguing gene from both parents. He had to admit Anakin had a point, Boba Fett wasn't the only bounty hunter out looking for Han, who was to say he was safe at the present time? Jaina also brought up a good point, why was he sneaking around on other planets when he could be with his family on a planet that no bounty hunter would think to find him? There was a lot to talk about once they returned to Naboo, if they ever returned to Naboo since he was the only one in the docking bay not arguing.


	10. Chapter 10

Princess Leia sat in the Millennium Falcon with Han Solo, bandaging up his wounded arm as Chewbacca and Jaina piloted the ship towards Naboo. Luke Skywalker said he would meet them on his mother's home planet by way of the X-wing, Jacen and Anakin left the Star Cruiser on the ship Anakin came on with his sister and mother.

"Stop squirming you big baby." stated Leia as she wrapped the bandages around Han's arm.

"This happened to be a close range shot Princess." he said to her as he tried to jerk his arm away from her.

Leia glared at him as she pulled his arm toward her violently. "Funny when I got shot on Endor I wasn't a problem at all."

Han frowned at her, finally letting her finish bandaging up his wound. Leia tied up the bandage tightly causing her husband to pull his arm away from her suddenly before moving away from her. She stood and walked to the rounded doorway with her arms crossed and her back toward Han Solo, for so long she had waited to be near him again and now that she had the opportunity it wasn't the reunion she expected.

"How many more bounty hunters do you have after you?" she asked flatly.

Han Solo turned and looked at Leia. "It's good to see you too."

Looking over her shoulder Leia replied, "Do you expect myself and the kids to go into hiding for you while you're avoiding bounty hunters?"

He walked up behind her, looking down on his wife. He opened his mouth to say something only to have her continue, "How much longer am I going to have to be away from you? I'm starting to think I don't have a husband at all."

"Listen your worship I'm keeping all of you safe! What was that you said about being grateful?"

Leia frowned as she turned and looked up at Han. "Grateful? To you? Tell me how it's possible to be grateful to someone that is never there!"

Han grabbed her by the arms and looked into her eyes as he glared at her. "I was almost killed and this is how you—."

"And what was I to do if you were almost killed!"

He stopped and stared as her words sunk into his mind. What exactly would have happened if he had not survived? It was then he realized he was relying too much on his excuse of being able to get out of any trouble he gets into, even when fighting against Boba Fett he began to have his doubts that he wasn't always going to be able to come out on top.

"In case you haven't noticed Han we've got three children. Three teenage children, who continue to ask me where their father is and I can't answer them. Three teenage children who are tearing up the house and driving me crazy and I'm the only one who has to deal with their antics."

Han heaved a sigh as he listened to his wife talk about what he was missing. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and pressed a finger to her lips then said, "All right your worship, I get it."

She looked up at him with an unsure eye, wanting to believe him but at the same time she wondered if he was just saying that so she would stop talking. Looking away from him she said more calmly, "A few of the rooms in our Naboo home need to be repaired."

"The kids and their Jedi training?"

Leia nodded her head as she felt Han's arms snake around her small waist and pulled her closer to him. She leaned against him, her head resting against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. This was what she had been missing the whole time her husband had been in hiding. He rested his chin on the top of her head as he held her in silence, for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

"Mother, Dad," called Jaina as she stepped out from the cockpit and into the small room where her parents stood. Once she saw them she decided they didn't need to know at that moment they were close to Naboo, they would find out once they landed. She silently walked back into the cockpit and sat down next to Chewbacca, taking the controls instantly.

The large wookie grunted at Jaina in which she replied, "No I didn't tell them Chewie. Mainly because for once they're not fighting with each other back there."

Piloting the Millennium Falcon into Naboo's atmosphere, Chewbacca replied in a soft growl that made Jaina laugh. "I have to agree with you there, but Dad still thinks he can win a fight with Mother."

Carefully Jaina and Chewbacca piloted the old ship into the docking bay on Naboo. After making sure everything was shut down properly, Jaina went to tell her parents they were home while Chewbacca left the ship to see if Jacen, Anakin, and Luke had returned yet. She glanced in to see her parents still holding on tightly to each other, it was refreshing for once to not hear yelling from her parents but to see the affection they had for each other.

"We're home." she said finally.

Han and Leia turned to their daughter then walked with her off the ship and into the docking bay where Chewbacca stood with Jacen and Anakin. After a less heated reunion, the Solo family walked into their home together for the first time since Han left to dodge bounty hunters.

"Where's Luke?" asked Leia as she glanced around the docking bay before stepping inside the house with her husband.

"Oh he felt it was best he give us a chance to have a family moment or something like that," replied Jacen with a shrug.

"But Luke is family." said Anakin.

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Mother explain again why we keep him?"

Han chuckled and shook his head as he walked down the hall with his family, listening to his children fight with each other made him realize how much he was missing just because he was trying to prove he wasn't too old to be a smuggler. He was Han Solo though, the most famous smuggler in all the galaxy, with a title like that he couldn't retire.

With these thoughts floating in his mind, Han opened the door to his study and stepped inside then stopped. Frowning, he turned to Jacen and Anakin while pointing inside the room and exclaimed, "What the HELL happened in here!"

Anakin immediately pointed to his older brother without a word, Jacen glanced at Anakin then slapped his hand away which resulted in Anakin lunging at his brother and the two boys were wrestling with each other on the floor. Jaina watched in amusement because for once she was not to blame for the destruction of a room. Leia glanced at Han as he just watched his sons wrestle with each other then rolled her eyes as she walked over to them and grabbed both Anakin's ear and Jacen's ear causing the two to let go of each other and slowly stand to their feet as Leia pulled them up.

"Your father asked you a question," she stated as she looked at both boys, "I suggest you answer him."

"C'mon Ma you know it wasn't me," said Anakin as he tried to break free from her grip, "I'm the perfect one."

"Yeah as perfect as Uncle Lando's chances with Mom," stated Jacen, wincing as Leia squeezed his ear, "We didn't think you two would notice."

"Not notice the room is pretty much destroyed?" stated Han, trying to stay as calm as possible, "You two are going to fix this room until I'm satisfied with it. And the best part is you won't have the help of Artoo or Threepio."

The two boys groaned as Leia released them and they both rubbed their ears, grumbling as they walked down the hall with Jaina taunting them. Han slammed the door then leaned against wall as he said, "I come home to find the one room I can relax in a wreck."

Leia crossed her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow. "That's the only room you can relax in Laserbrain?"

He stared at her for a few seconds before giving her his famous smile as he collected her in his arms and walked down the hall to their room. He awkwardly opened the door, stepped inside with his wife in his arms, then closed the door with his foot.


End file.
